Cuentos de Brujas
by luna1415
Summary: Dicen que el sueño de toda chica es ser Cenicienta, pues bien, no es mi caso. Yo solo quiero ser tu príncipe Cenocienta. Cenicienta, James. Cenicienta. TRADUCCION "CONTOS DE BRUXAS" DE JHU RADCLIFFE
1. Capítulo 1

_Hola! _

_Antes de nada avisar que esto es una TRADUCCIÓN del FanFic "Contos de Bruxas" de Jhu Radcliffe, yo me limito a pasarlo del Portugués al Español._

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

Ya lo pensé más de una vez. Dumbledore está completamente loco.

Hay que decir que yo ya empezaba a sospechar… Pero transformar mi baile de despedida de Hogwarts en una fiesta con el tema "Cuentos Muggles" es un poco demasiado incluso para él, ¿no?

Lo es. Lo es incluso demasiado.

Tan demasiado que sólo yo estoy todavía callada, sin hablar de los disfraces ni especular sobre mi pareja.

Ni siquiera sé si voy.

-¿Los premios anuales podrían hacer el favor de pasar por mi despacho después de la cena?- preguntó el viejo loco, quiero decir, preguntó mi director favorito (teniendo en cuenta que sólo le tengo a él) Dumbledore.

Levanté el pulgar afirmativamente en el mismo momento en el que Potter gritó "¡Ya vamos!". Y como él estaba sentado justo enfrente de mí, recibí buena parte de los decibelios de los que hizo uso; dándome, así, un motivo perfecto para darle una patada por debajo de la mesa con mis súper All Star negras de tiro medio. Apenas hizo un leve "Aii" y me miró con cara de enfado mientras yo sonreía y me colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿No vas a comer?- preguntó mirando mi plato vacio.

-Ya comí- respondí apoyando los codos en la mesa y en seguida quitándolos por culpa del "Nunca, tal vez, siempre" de Marlene. ¿Para que existen las reglas de etiqueta? Las personas normales no las usan.

-Tu plato está limpio.

-El tuyo no. Entonces ya que no comes, vamos a ver al director por ese baile y así después puedo ir a hacer los deberes, que son para mañana.

-No me obligues a darte de comer como a los niños pequeños, Lily Evans.

-No me obligues a tirarte el plato por la cabeza, James Potter.

Él se rió y miró para Remus apuntando con su cabeza hacia mí.

Enroscó un poco de pasta del plato haciéndolo levitar y posar en su nariz. De alguna manera se acercó y lo colocó en mi boca. Engullí y fingí vomitar, arrancando risas de los otros Merodeadores.

-Deberías comer, Lily.-Refunfuñó Marlene sobreponiéndose a las risas –Estás adelgazando mucho. O vuelves a comer o tendré que mandarle una lechuza a tu madre.

Miré para mí misma. ¿Adelgazar de dónde? En el cerebro, quizás.

-Haz lo siguiente, Lene. Ya que Lily terminó de jugar con la comida vamos a ir a ver a Dumbledore mientras tú puedes llevarle algo de comer a tu esquelética amiga a la Sala Común, ¿de acuerdo?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté ajustando la falda del uniforme. Lene murmuró un "lo que sea". En el momento siguiente sentí como Sirius tiraba de mí y me susurraba "Si no comes le diré a Cornamenta que le invitaste al baile. Y no me intentes engañar, el amor no quita el hambre"

Debí de poner una cara muy fea porque Potter me preguntó si estaba bien.

-¡Estoy bien!- respondí, y salimos para el despacho.

Mientras subíamos, Potter iba cantando una canción que no conocía, pero definitivamente era rock, ya que él iba tocando una batería imaginaria mientras tanto.

Dije la contraseña, subimos la escalera y Potter se me adelantó sin llamar. Más tarde me pregunté si tenía algún tipo de problemas mentales.

Dumbledore nos explicó que el baile era sólo para los de Séptimo, pero que se podía inventar a gente de otros cursos. Nos dijo que los dos éramos responsables de la organización de las fiestas, pero que los otros Prefectos nos ayudarían en la decoración. Dijo millones de cosas… Por fin, nos dijo que Madame Pince pondría a nuestra disposición algunos libros de cuentos y que era nuestro deber pasar de sala en sala comunicándoselo a los que irían a la fiesta (trabajo que dudé en pasarle a Potter, ya que a fin de cuentas, él es más popular que yo) Salimos de la sala después de que Dumbledore me preguntaba si había engordado (¿?)

-Entonces Lily, ¿de qué nos vamos a disfrazar?- Preguntó Potter mientras pasaba su mirada desde mis botas, mi cintura (espero) y mis ojos.

-No voy contigo- dije dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Es porque no te lo pedí?

-No, es porque diste por sentado que iría.

Él se quedó mirándome mal.

-Ah, vamos Lily. Somos amigos. Es nuestro último baile. El último en el que nos vamos realmente a divertir, ya que el de graduación va a contar con la _imprescindible _presencia de nuestros padres. Además, quería ir con alguien que valiera la pena.

-¿Y yo valgo la pena?- pregunté recostándome en la pared, porque de repente parecía que mis piernas tenían la textura de nubes de gominola.

-¡Claro!-añadió tomando mis manos entre las suyas.-Eres la que más vale.

Sentí mi corazón palpitando con fuerza, pero preferí ignorarlo. James y yo tenemos ese asunto muy bien hablado. Quiero decir… Muy bien disfrazado e ignorado.

-Voy a pensar.-dije recuperando mis manos y volviendo a andar-Pero sólo me disfrazaría de Cenicienta en último caso.

-Hum… Cenicienta. Sé quién es. Mi amiga. Tomo té con ella todos los días en las vacaciones…

-Estaría bien si leyeses los cuentos. –Dije refunfuñando junto con la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, que por algún azar del destino era "Hada Madrina".- Algunos son muy buenos.

-Lo primero que voy a leer es ese de "Cenocienta".- dijo entrando en la Sala Común y recostándose en el sofá que estaba junto a la mesa donde estaban los Merodeadores y Lene.

-Cenicienta, James. _Cenicienta_.

-¿Vas a ir de Cenicienta?- preguntó Marlene empujando un enorme plato de comida para mí.

-No.

Y comencé a comer. Me dio lo mismo y ni siquiera lo sentí, desde que descubrí que mi príncipe era James y que él estaba ahí, pero tan presente que ni le importaba.

Marlene, que engulle todo lo que tenga "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices" al final (o algo parecido) comenzó a enumerar los cuentos que nunca usaría mientras Sirius me miraba comer, como si eso fuera mortalmente interesante.

-Nunca me disfrazaría de Caperucita Roja, es ridículo; ni de la Sirenita porque el pelo rojo me envejece. Campanilla está demasiado "out" y Sirius nunca se vestiría de Peter Pan, ¿verdad?

Le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la espalda que ya le veía rodando fuera del sofá y estrellándose en el suelo.

Pero eso no ocurrió, por desgracia. Él simplemente miró para Lene y dijo "¿y?" y me encaró de nuevo. ¿Acaso el pelo rojo me envejece a mí también? Que las pelirrojas mueren antes ya lo sé. Los canosos también. Aún así, yo sólo soy pelirroja, si fuera las dos se acortarían unos 15 años de mi vida…

-Deberías ir de Cenicienta, Lily. –Dijo Marlene mirándome con _aquella_ cara.-combina contigo.

Boh. ¡Vete por ahí!

Vi a James inclinándose sobre la silla de forma que escuchó a Marlene hablar. A veces pienso que a él le gusta ella. Pero como Marlene está enamorada de Sirius es algo improbable.

-Mira… Ya tienes una hermana malvada, sin ofender. El príncipe también. Los estudios y el trabajo de Prefecta parecen los trabajos de criada de ella. ¡Y el vestido! ¡Ya tienes el vestido!

Por una feliz coincidencia, mi madre compró un vestido azul para mí… Digno de Cenicienta. Verdaderamente debí haberle prendido fuego antes…

-Claro.-Dije empujando el plato lejos de mí-Tan solo te has olvidado del hada madrina, del zapatito de cristal, del carruaje en forma de calabaza, dos ratones que cantan…

-¿Qué tal si discutís sobre esto cuando estéis solas?-Dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Amo leer, pero la literatura femenina es algo complicada.

Reí y me levante a tiempo de evitar que Marlene gritase "Los cuentos de hadas no son cuentos de niñas y fueron escritos por HOM-BRES" y de oír a Sirius replicar "Grandes HOM-BRES" afectadamente.

Me estaba preparando para subir al dormitorio de las chicas cuando sentí una mano caliente agarrar la mía, helada. Era mi príncipe de un cuento de hadas al cual no pertenezco.

-¿Lil?-preguntó despertándome. Nadie me llamaba de esa manera desde hacía años.

-¿Jimmy?-él rió y meneó la cabeza.

-No me importa de lo que vayas siempre y cuando vayas, ¿ok?

-Sí, claro.

Me guiñó un ojo y soltó mi mano despacito. Ya estaba yo con un pié en el primer escalón cuando le escuché decir:

-Yo sólo quiero ser tu príncipe, Cenocienta.

-Cenicienta, James. Cenicienta.

* * *

Recordad que un FanFic con Reviews es un FanFic feliz :)


	2. Capítulo 2

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Esto sigue sin ser mío en absoluto. El argumento es de Jhu Radcliffe y los personajes de JKR_

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

Faltaban dos días para el baile y tenía todo tan decidido que ni sabía que cuento iba a usar.

Oía a las chicas hablar sobre La Bella y la Bestia, La Bella durmiente, Aladín e hasta Los tres cerditos; pero ellas parecían ignorar la existencia de Cenicienta, que yo pensaba que sería el más usado.

James y yo ya habíamos hablado sobre las posibilidades, pero él insistía en la tal "Cenocienta", que ni siquiera había leído.

De camino a la biblioteca sentí un par de manos que me empujaban hacia una sala vacía, haciéndome gritar y por consiguiente tirar al suelo todo lo que estaba llevando. Para mi total sorpresa, era Marlene con una cara risueña y expandida.

-¡Adivina que es lo que he hecho!-exclamó sentándose en una de las mesas de la sala.

-¿Además de asustarme hasta el punto de casi matarme?

-¡Melodramática! Tiene que ver con el baile.

-¿Desististe ya de hacerme ir?

-¡No!-Dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blando. –Separé Cenicienta para ti.

Parpadee aturdida.

-¿Cómo que lo separaste?

-Lo saqué de los libros de cuentos. Si nadie lo lee, ¡nadie lo usa! –Concluyó con una sonrisa enorme como si hubiera prohibido la caza a los hipogrifos salvajes o hubiese donado todo el oro que tenía a la Fundación de ayudo a los bebés con fiebre de Dragón.

-¿No se te pasó por la cabeza que existen algunas hijas de Muggles en Hogwarts que crecieron escuchando esa historia?

-Claro, por eso les lancé un Obliviate.

-¿Que hiciste QUÉ?

Ella parecía demasiado feliz consigo misma como para escuchar la mitad de la bronca que quería echarle. Excluir el cuento del montón de libros tenía un pase. Pero hacer que quien lo conoce lo olvide es demasiado, incluso para la locura de Marlene.

-Y yo voy a ir de Blanca Nieves.

La agarré por los hombros y sacudí con fuerza, recibiendo una mirada que decía claramente "¡Estás loca!"

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- dije esperando que el moustruo que la estaba poseyendo desapareciese como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas.

-¡Ya lo he hecho!

-¡Marlene!

-El hechizo va a terminar cuando acabe el baile.

La mire escéptica para ella, y ya me estaba preparando para gritar "¡Merecerías estar en Azkaban!" cuando se abrió la puerta y varios niños entraron corriendo para ocupar las sillas de las primeras filas. Quien iba a decir que en algunos años ellos se pegarían para conseguir las sillas del fondo…

Recogí mis cosas y salí acompañada de Marlene que ahora estaba dando ideas absurdas sobre mi disfraz en caso de que no quisiese ir de Cenicienta.

-Tambien puedes ir de Ariel. Sólo tienes que ponerte unas conchas para tapar los pezones y mostrar esa tripa tan sexy…

-Ah claro, si tú vas de Eva yo voy de Ariel.

-Adán y Eva no es un cuento de hadas, querida.

Refunfuñé y le pedí que se callase lo que hizo sin protestar, menos mal.

-No puedo ir de Cenicienta.-dije al cabo de un rato- No tiene nada que ver con mi personalidad.

-Cenicienta se enfrentó a la madrastra y a las hermanastras, tú te has enfrentado a medio Hogwarts desde que estás aquí; Cenicienta es decidida y con carácter, tú eres una líder nata; Cenicienta estaba buscando un príncipe, resbaló y no lo vió, tú lo tienes delante de ti y tampoco lo ves…

-James nunca se vestiría de príncipe por mi.

-Él se quedaría bailando la macarena desnudo por ti. Y si tu también lo estuvieses ayudaría mucho…

-¡Lene!

Ella se rió y me dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Y qué harías entonces con tu vestido, ehh.

-¡Yo nunca usaría zapatitos de cristal!-dije mirando para mis All Stars negras de tiro medio.- Ni siquiera sé andar en tacones.

-Puedes ir con botas, el vestido es tan bonito que ni se notaría. ¡Para de buscar motivos para no ir, Lily!

-¿Y qué pasa con James?

Se paró delante de mí y me encaró.

-¿Has oído la parte en la que te dije que él se quedaría sin nada encima por ti?- puso los ojos en blanco y continuó- Confía en él. Tengo la certeza de que le vas a encantar. Cenocienta.

Entonces ella se giró y salió andanto, dejándome muda y quieta en medio del pasillo.

**oOo**

Los dos días que quedaban para el baile volaron y de repente yo ya estaba encargándome de la supervisión de la decoración de la fiesta. Girnaldas gigantes estaban siendo colgadas cuando llegue al Gran Comedor, y los cuadros del camino recitaban pedazos de cuentos, dando pistas de lo que unos pocos indecisos vestirían más tarde.

Me había esmerado en evitar a James todo lo posible, al final solo quedaban algunas horas para el baile y yo todavía no tenía decidido lo que me iba a poner (y dado que él también se quería vestir a juego con mi disfraz, tampoco tenía ropa), pero cuando sentí las manos de él en su cintura sentí que ignorarle no ayudaría nada, simplemente sentiría más nostalgia.

-Eh.-dijo él dándole un beso en la cara después de haber soltado mi cintura. Ni siquiera sé describir el frío que sentí cuando él dijo eso.

-Eh. La decoración está quedando bastante bien, ¿no?

-Sí.-respondió mirándolo todo de una manera un tanto extraña.- Mira Lily, si no quieres ir conmigo no hace falta que lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?.

Miré para él, que tenía en el rostro una mueca indescifrable, y me reí.

-¿De dónde has sacado la idea de que no quiero ir contigo?

-Prácticamente me has ignorado todos estos días. Yo acepto que me ignore cualquier persona, menos tú.

-No te he ignorado, James. Tan solo estaba ocupada por el baile.

Asintió y comenzó a caminar, salón adentro, haciendo comentarios sobre la decoración y corrigiendo algunas cosas. Yo caminé silenciosamente a su lado mientras pensaba en el problema que tenía encima.

-Entonces, ¿de qué nos vamos a disfrazar?-preguntó sin mirarme- ¿Cenicienta?

-¿Cenicienta? –pregunté mirándole y obligándole a que me mirara – ¿Por qué esa manía con Cenicienta?

-Me dijiste que sólo irías "en último caso".- dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos- pero en último caso, ¿de qué? Sólo faltan unas horas para el baile.

-No me gusta. No combina conmigo. ¡Y ella es rubia! Y definitivamente no me trae buenos recuerdos.

Volvió a andar tirando de mi mano y me sacó del salón tan rápido que no pude decirle a la Prefecta de Ravenclaw que el adorno que estaba preparando podría quedar un poco más ala izquierda.

Él se sentó en la escalera y yo me senté un escalón más abajo, recostando mi cabeza en sus rodillas.

-Puedes aprovechar para sustituir los recuerdos. Nada mejor que un baile con James Potter para dejar tu vida más hermosa. –dijo con un movimiento de melena.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si te digo que no voy a ir de ninguna manera de Cenicienta?

-Que perderías la oportunidad de usar ese bonito vestido azul ya que yo voy a llevar un traje azul y blando, precioso, así como de rayas…

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de mi vestido?- pregunté boquiabierta mirándole.

James me guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

-Marlene lo dejó caer en la conversación… Te recojo a las 22:00

Se levantó con toda la dignidad de un príncipe, dejándome con una cara tan pasmada como la que debió poner Cenicienta cuando descubrió que los ratones hablaban o que tenía un hada madrina (que ya mencioné que no tengo).

**oOo**

-Lily, son las 21:40 y todavía no estás preparada.-Habló mientras se arreglaba la peluca negra que llevaba. Los siete enanitos de los que tanto había hablado, eran siete muñecos de paño, cosidos a los bajos de su vestido y hechizados para que cantaran "Ai ho, ai ho, al baile ahora voy".

Continué sentada en la cama mientras las otras chicas del cuarto se peleaban por el baño y el espejo, las tres con el mismo disfraz. Dos minuros después ellas salieron parloteando sobre sus parejas, para mi completa infelicidad, porque eso significaba que Lene podría llenar hasta que me pusiera la porquería de "_lindo_" vestidito azul y me colocara esos "_maravillosos_" zapatitos transparentes que ella me dio.

-Levanta.-murmuró tirando de mi mano- Ahora. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-La miré desconfiada. Viniendo de una chica desesperada para ir a su último baile en el colegio Marlene estaba calmada de más.

-Quédate ahí en pie.- Dijo empujándome hacia la parte delantera del gran espejo que me mostraba de pies a cabeza.-Ahora cierra los ojos y piensa en el vestido, y en ti dentro de él.- Concluyó animada.

-No me voy a imaginar dentro del vestido porque no me voy a vestir, Lene. ¿Comprendes?

Me miró con una ceja enarcada. No me hago a la idea de cómo puede hacer eso. Nunca lo he conseguido.

Salí de delante del espejo y me tiré de espaldas sobre la cama de donde no debería haber salido en ningún momento de la conversación.

-Lily. Levántate ahora, ponte delante del espejo, cierra los ojos e imagínate con el vestido antes de que te tire por la ventana.- dijo sin ni siquiera moverse.

Me puse con la tripa para abajo y segundos después sentí una almohada estrellar en mi nuca. Me senté inmediatamente. Marlene sonrió irónicamente y me señalo el espejo con la cabeza.

Entrecerré los ojos, pero sin elección me levanté y el espejo me mostro completamente despeinada, en pijama y con unos pantalones de rayas hasta las rodillas.

-¿Ya estás pensando? –oí a Marlene hablar – Recuerda cerrar los ojos.

Bufé y cerré los ojos sientiendome bien idiota. Pensé en mi, en el vestido y en mi con el vestido.

-Alla voy- Murmuró Lene.

Durante tres segundos no sentí nada y pensé que lo que ella quería hacer había fallado miserablemente, pero después…

Después sentí como si me hubieran sacado del cuerpo, del pijama de ositos y enfundado en el vestido, que si no me engañaba demasiado, estaba dentro de una bolsa, dentro de mi baul y debajo de mi cama.

Sentí que tiraban de mis pelos y en ese momento intente abrir los ojos, pero con todo descubrí que tampoco estaba muy interesada en saber cómo me estaban destruyendo. Sentí también como si varias manos me maquillasen, pintasen mis uñas y me arrancasen varios pelos de las cejas.

La "transformación" duró poco menos de un minuto. Cuando todo paró, respiré hondo y me preparé para abrir los ojos.

-Venga Lily.-Me animó Marlene – Estás… ¡guapa!

Respiré varias veces y abrí los ojos de una vez.

¿Recordáis a la Lily del pijama? Pues ella… desapareció…

Y vistiendo a Lily (que debería estar durmiendo) estaba el vestido azul (que debería estar debajo de la cama)

No es que yo estuviese fea. Hablando claro, estaba muy guapa, sin modestia alguna. Las horquillas estaban ocultas, sujetando mi pelo en un moño flojo decorado con una coronita.

.¿Entonces?- Lene me preguntó sacándome del sopor de estar contemplándome en aquel espejo.- ¿Te gusta? Pasé dos días intentando aprender este hechizo. No dolió, ¿verdad?

-No demasiado- dije mirándola- Pero ya me lo puedes quitar todo. Ya te dije que no voy.

-No.- Dijo agarrando mi mano que ya estaba a punto de arrancar la coronita de mi pelo.- QUítate esos pantalones, ponte los zapatos y vamos. James te está esperando, Lily.

-Él no me está esperando- refunfuñe mientras me sentaba sin ceremonias sobre el tejido leve del vestido, arrugándolo.- Está esperando a alguien que no existe. Esa chica con ese vestido no soy yo, Lene. No combina conmigo. Dicen que el sueño de toda chica es ser Cenicienta. Ese, con toda seguridad, no es mi sueño. Yo solo quiero ser yo.

-Ya sé.-Dijo abrazandome-Pero hoy, tú eres la princesa, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes romper tus promesas. Ponte los zapatos, por favor.

Mire para la caja de encima de mi cama y después para mis pies calentitos gracias a los calcetines. Si me preguntas de dónde saqué el coraje de arrancar los calcetines y ponerme los zapatitos transparentes no te sabría responder.

Caminé junto al espejo de nuevo donde mi imagen parecía salida de un libro de cuentos.

Los zapatos me apretaban un poco los dedos y la corona me apretaba la cabeza, arrancando algunas hebras de raíz, pero no dije nada.

Una princesa, ¿no? ¿Las princesas se quejan? Creo que no. Ni siquiera cuando tienen que lavar el suelo, o las escaleras, o el vestido de la hermana mala.

-Lily, son las 22:20. Vamos.- y salió agarrándome del brazo.

Mientras descendía las escaleras intenté olvidar que era un baile, que todos estarían mirando y que estaría, finalmente, con mi príncipe.

Llegamos a la pista y vi a James y a Sirius apoyados en las sillas, de espaldas a nosotras. Se veía que uno de ellos llevaba un sombrero con una pluma pegada, no me preguntéis porqué.

Marlene me apretó la mano antes de carraspear para que se diesen cuenta de que estábamos presentes.

Sirius silbó y James se giró sonriendo. El primero me dio un casto beso en la cabeza y sin una palabra salió del Gran Comedor con Marlene.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia James y sentí mi corazón batir con muchísima rapidez. Se había esforzado mucho con el traje de príncipe. La ropa blanca y azul parecería ridícula en cualquier otra persona, pero combinaba genial con él.

Andó hacia mí y me agarró por los hombros, mirándome a los ojos.

-Pensaba que no venías.

-Realmente no. Decidí venir a última hora.

-Última hora o no…-dijo sonriendo-Estás preciosa.

-Tú también estás guapo.-respondí, también sonriendo.

Como Sirius, James me dio un beso en la cabeza, suave, y me tomó por el brazo, llevándome a rastras por el Gran Comedor.

-Hoy, la noche es nuestra, Cenicienta.

Tuve que sonreír ante su excitación. Era tan simple y fácil… Todo parecía tan dulce cuando James hablaba… Hacía… Sonreía.

-Solo espero que no escapes a media noche…

Reí y dejé que me llevase al baile, deseando no tener motivos para huir en cualquier momento.

* * *

_Y esto es lo que hay. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí cuando lo leí por primera vez._

_Un bicoo_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Bueeeenas._

_Me repito hasta la saciedad: El argumento pertenece a la fabulosa Jhu Radclife y los personajes a JK_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Las puertas del Comedor ya estaban abiertas cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras. Los príncipes encantados conversaban con sus parejas y reían despreocupadamente.

Un aroma cítrico venía de James, dejándome ligeramente entorpecida mientras atravesamos las puertas dobles, saludando a algunos conocidos y admirando el trabajo anterior.

Algunas parejas bailaban en la pista una música animada y los profesores vigilaban atentos, buscando peleas o bebidas prohibidas.

-Los chicos están ahí, Lily- Dijo James apuntando hacia una mesa lejana donde se veían a dos chicos hablando tranquilamente y bebiendo como si no hubiese mañana y nadie les pudiese ver allí.

Marlene y Sirius: Blanca Nieves y su príncipe; Remus y Emmeline: Caperucita roja y el Lobo Feroz; Lily y James: Cenicienta y el príncipe más lindo del colegio. Reí con la ironía del disfraz de Remus y James apretó mi mano con fuerza.

-Tiene un humor negro, ¿verdad? – susurró.

-Verdad.-respondí acercándome más a la mesa.

-Aleluya, ya llegasteis.- Dijo Remus cuando nos sentamos.-Dumbledore ya va a comenzar el discurso, y sin los Premios Anuales es algo difícil.

-Principalmente si ellos son los únicos disfrazados de Cenicienta y Hogwarts apuesta que se juntan desde hace dos años.

"Eso Marlene, ¡felicidades!"-pensé al tiempo que la fusilaba con los ojos y Sirius se reía de un colorado James.

Desvié los ojos para la mesa principal de donde Dumbledore se acababa de levantar, apagando la música, para dar el discurso, nuestro último.

-Ya sé que escuchar las palabras de un viejo es la última cosa que queréis ahora, pero os pido que me escuchéis antes de que os entreguéis a ese baile, maravillosamente preparado por vuestros prefectos y Premios Anuales.- dijo sonriendo levemente – Algunos de vosotros crecisteis viendo la magia. Otros la conocisteis cuando entrasteis por esa puerta hace siete años. Pero la verdadera magia reside en todos nosotros, en todos los corazones. Muchos se preguntaron el porqué de un baile con el tema "Cuentos Muggles". Yo respondí: los cuentos son la manera de que ellos puedan vivir la magia. Viven nuestra magia. En todo momento alguien piensa en su príncipe, en su princesa. Encontrarlos es una provocación. Y vosotros necesitáis aprender a lidiar con provocaciones. El mundo ahí fuera puede no ser un cuento de hadas, pero si vosotros sabéis confiar en el mágico amor que existe dentro de los corazones que todos vosotros tenéis, todo tendrá un final feliz, digno de un cuento de hadas. Tal vez vosotros viviréis felices para siempre.- concluyó abriendo los brazos como si quisiese abrazar a todo el Gran Comedor.

Los aplausos sonaron mucho tiempo y murieron a los pocos segundos después de que la música volviese a comenzar. Varias parejas, incluidos Sirius, Marlene, Remus y Emmeline, salieron a la pista.

-¿No quieres bailar?-preguntó James cambiando de lugar, sentándose enfrente de mí.

-Ahora no-dije mientras él entrelazaba su mano con la mía- Quiero quedarme aquí mirando el lugar donde he pasado los últimos siete años.

-Momento nostálgico-dijo jugando con mis dedos- Pasó rápido este año, ¿verdad?

-Mucho. Justamente el año que debería haber durado más.

-Yo me había prometido a mi mismo que haría que este año valiese la pena- dijo apoyando mi mano sobre la mesa y cubriéndola con la suya. Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espina dorsal y mis pies resbalando por debajo de la mesa. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que pudiese decir después, pero se mantuvo callado, y yo sentía como sus ojos me seguían mientras mis ojos recorrían el salón.

-Lily, si te quieres ir ya, puedes.- dijo rompiendo el silencio palpable que se había establecido entre nosotros y quitó su mano de encima de la mía. Sentí como si me hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de mí. Prefería diez veces el silencio. Yo ya sabía, que tú no querías venir, al final fue una decisión de última hora y gracias a la presión de Marlene, sólo vengo porque es el último baile. No te quiero encadenar a esta mesa. Puedes volver a la sala común- acabó levantándose y andando en dirección a la puerta.

Intenté protestar en voz baja y coloqué las manos sobre el rostro, con las lágrimas queriendo caer.

-James, vuelve aquí- dije levantándome y corriendo hacia la puerta lo más rápido que los zapatitos me dejaban.

Él ya estaba en medio de la escalera cuando me escuchó y se paró sin mirar para atrás.

-Perdóname.-dije sin subir los escalones- Sé que estoy siendo una pésima pareja, pero, _por favor_, vuelve al baile. Baila conmigo.

James se giró hacia mí y descendió dos escalones, manteniéndome la mirada indulgentemente.

-Convénceme- dijo con esa mirada sensual que derretía a cualquiera. Pero como yo no tenía tiempo para derretirme me contenté con morder el labio inferior.

Sonreí por dentro. Hora de poner a la Lily persuasiva en acción. Tan sólo era un juego para animarnos.

-Tú quieres que valga la pena, ¿no es así? Quedarse aquí en las escaleras no va a ayudar mucho- dije.

James descendió otro escalón. Todavía quedaban cuatro. Por suerte él no había llegado a la cima de la escalera. Soy persuasiva, pero creo que no tendría motivos suficientes.

-Dijiste que no debería irme ya, antes de la medianoche; pero el que está escapando eres tú.-dije riéndome- Y sólo son las doce menos veinte.

Soltó una carcajada y bajó otros tres escalones de una zancada. Enmarcó una ceja como quien dice "¿Y ahora?". Me mordí los labios otra vez y suspiré. Estaba todavía a un escalón del baile de mis sueños.

-Emm… Yo me vestí de Cenicienta para ti.-dije mirando mis _hermosos_ zapatos aplastadores de dedos.

Bajó el último escalón y se paró delante de mí, levantando mi rostro con su mano caliente.

-Y esta es la Cenocienta más bonita que yo vi jamás.- Abrí la boca para corregirle pero él se me adelantó riendo.- Cenicienta, ya lo sé. Fue tan sólo para relajar el ambiente.- y me tomó de la mano hasta la pista de baile.

La música tocó sus últimos acordes, siendo substituida por otra, con un ritmo leve. Sentí a James deslizar sus manos por mi cintura, y empujándome más cerca de él. Sonreí y coloqué las manos en su cuello, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, aprovechando que era más alto que yo.

Él me acunaba levemente, tarareando la música al oído, dejándome temblando. Cerré los ojos y comencé a dejarme llevar por él, sin preocupación. La música nos conducía y parecía que estuviéramos nosotros dos y nadie más dentro del Gran Comedor. Mis pies palpitaban por causa de esos zapatitos asesinos y mi barriga rugía del hambre, pero yo ya no estaba ahí.

Me dijeron que cuando me comenzase a gustar alguien sería como en un cuento de hadas- Dijo James aún en mi olvido.- Pero nunca imaginé que fuese así.

Sentí mi corazón en el pecho y después volver a palpitar con una fuerza total. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y perdí varios pasos de baile, haciendo que pisase los pies de James. Si antes estaba colorada después de eso ya estaba completamente roja. Murmuré un "disculpa" sin mirarle a los ojos y después repitió la infalible técnica de "levantar el rostro de ella con los dedos, sujetándola por la barbilla" lo cual (si era posible a aquellas alturas del baile) me hizo sentir aún más avergonzada.

Sonrió para mí y después volvió a bailar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Yo simplemente no sé cómo hacer que el amor de mi vida se dé cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. – Continuó mientras todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.- ¿Me puedes ayudar Lily?

Eso fue como un baño de agua fría para mí. Le dediqué una sonrisa de compromiso y él me acercó a su cuerpo, recolocando las manos en mi cintura.

-Ella es muy guapa. Pero desconfío en que no se haya fijado mí, porque es terrible hablar con ella. Aún lo es. Ella está siempre tan ocupada…

Cuanto más hablaba más me daban ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera sé cómo pude pensar en que la chica pudiera ser yo. Simplemente imposible. Una hija de muggles vestida de Cenicienta con un sangre pura que es de verdad un príncipe encantado, con todo el encanto de las gafas.

-Sus cabellos son relucientes como el fuego y cuando ella me toca siento un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.-dijo subiendo las manos hasta mi cuello haciendo que yo me estremeciese- Pero ella no ve que yo la quiero.- concluyo haciéndome girar una vez más. En ese momento mi cabeza también giraba, parando en el dormitorio de las chicas, de donde no debería haber salido.- ¿Porqué será Lily? ¿Por qué?

Me deshice de sus brazos, la música tocando los acordes finales, y le miré a esos profundos ojos castaños.

-Disculpa James. Pero no sé qué decir.-y me giré, corriendo para fuera del Gran Comedor.

Pasé rápido entre los estudiantes y tuve suerte de que una música más agitada había comenzado a tocar en ese momento, porque hizo retrasarse a James.

Comencé a descender la escalinata que me llevaba a los jardines y después al lago (donde realizaría mi deseo reprimido de suicidarme, ahogándome) parando para calzarme bien. A la tercera vez, desistí y tiré los zapatitos transparentes, tirándolos en las escaleras.

Ahora ya sabía porque Cenicienta había perdido uno de los zaparos y no había vuelto a por él. Correr sin ellos era _mucho_ más fácil.

Irónicamente el reloj de Hogwarts repicó la última campanada de la medianoche en el instante en que yo me paré enfrente del lago y me arrodillé en el barro, con mi vestido azul alrededor del cuerpo.

Arranqué mi corona de la cabeza y la tiré al lago, donde flotó de una manera hipnótica por un minuto, el tiempo que me llevó escuchar una voz conocida gritar mi nombre mientras corría en mi dirección con un objeto brillante en las manos.

Bufé al reconocer a James y segundos después notar su presencia iluminada jugando en la arena a mi lado, suspirando (de cansancio, imagino yo).

-Ahora entiendo porque el príncipe perdió a su Cenicienta- dijo tumbándose y quitándose las gafas para pasarse la mano por la cara sudorosa.-Sin los zapatos se facilita la carrera, tú y ella deberíais ser corredoras de maratón- finalizó recolocándose las gafas, apoyándose en los codos y mirando para mí con curiosidad (y muy lindamente)- ¿Por qué escapaste?

-Tienes que buscar a tu princesa, ¿no, Potter?-dije consciente de mi tono grave, esquivado esa mano que buscaba la mía.

-¿Potter, Lily?- preguntó sentándose. Porqué Merlín, por qué harías a ese chico tan guapo perfecto. -¿Qué fue lo que hice?- Y astuto, también. ¿Por qué?

-Nada de más.-dije sintiendo arder mis ojos. Y si existe alguna cosa que odie, esa es llorar. Los ojos lacrimosos hacen que me sienta débil, más aún por un motivo estúpido como ese.- Solo me pediste ayuda para conquistar a la chica de tus sueños. Es Strass, ¿verdad? ¡La rubia oxigenada falsa y ridícula de Strass!

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirándome asustado. Si no fuera tan trágico sería casi cómico. Pero como mi vida no es cómica… -¿Quién dijo que Strass es mi princesa?

-Mira-dije sentándome sobre mis talones desnudos.-No quiero saber quién es tu princesa, reina, o lo que quieras que ella vaya a ser. Solo desaparece de mi vista y vete con ella.- Terminé mientras de mis ojos comenzaban a caer lagrimas que caían por mi rostro llevándose mi lápiz de ojos y manchando esa cara que Marlene tanto se había empeñado en convertir en porcelana.

-Tu frase es contradictoria.-dijo sin ni siquiera moverse.

-No hay nada contradictorio en "¡SAL DE MI VISTA Y VETE JUNTO A TU PRINCESITA, Potter!"- grité deshaciéndome el moño que tan bravamente había resistido, y era bastante, teniendo en cuenta que estaba casi arrancándome el pelo de la rabia.

-No puedo irme ahora a buscar a mi princesa, Lily.-dijo mirándome como si le hubiese sugerido que comiese cristal, o algo por el estilo, con una taza de cianuro como acompañamiento. Comencé a blasfemar contra du vida, su princesa, su boda con la princesa, los hijos sonrosados y regordetes que tendrían y contra todo que tuviera algo que ver con la maldita _princesa_.-No puedo porque mi princesa está justo delante de mí.

Paré de blasfemar al punto y miré para él. Sus ojos de color avellana brillaban y tenía una sonrisa pícara, que me hizo desear de todo menos estar en esa situación incómoda en la que me encontraba.

Cerré los ojos procurando mantener la calma y segundos después sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Inevitablemente sonreí feliz.

El contacto duró menos de 10 segundos, pero puedo asegurar, con un margen de error de 0,1 que fueron los mejores 10 segundos de mi vida hasta aquel momento. Y si te das cuenta de que llevaba esperando por esos diez segundos _muchísimo tiempo_, tal vez estimaba que el error viraba para un número negativo.

Abrí los ojos y me reí de la cara que tenía James, que no se parecía ni de lejos, a la sonrisa pícara que tenía antes de los (mejores) diez segundos atrás.

-Ya no estás enfadada, ¿verdad?- preguntó alejándose _disimuladamente. _

-No, no lo estoy, James.

Él se relajó visiblemente cuando escuchó su nombre y se acercó otra vez.

-Entonces, ¿confías en mí?

-Sí.-Dije despeinándole (no es que necesitase mi ayuda, pero, ¡es que tiene un cabello tan bonito!)

-Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó ansioso.

Fingí pensar por un tiempo y me reí ante la cara de miedo que puso.

-Claro que sí, mi príncipe.

Sonrió y me besó otra vez, y esta vez fue mucho más que un simple roce de labios. Terminó el beso y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Ahora que aceptaste ser mi Cenicienta y que vamos a vivir felices para siempre, tengo que ponerte los zapatitos, ¿no?-preguntó enseñándome los zaparos que había dejado en la escalera.

Los cogí con las manos y los arrojé al lago sin ninguna ceremonia. Él se quedó mirándome como si estuviese completamente loca, algo que dudo. Que lo sea, quiero decir.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté ante su cara perpleja.-Odio los zapatos de tacón.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para sellar nuestra unión?-preguntó de espaldas a mí, mientras intentaba pescar los zapatos que flotaban en la orilla del río.

Lo empujé hacia mí, riéndome de su intento fallido de rescatar los zapatos, y felicitándome por dentro porque mi verdadera voluntad era empujarle al lago con ropa y todo.

-¿No se te ocurre nada?

Me sonrío y me besó.

Después de todo lo que pasé, creo que los cuentos de hada son bastantes idiotas- Y ese no fue un cuento de hadas. Es más un cuento de brujas, donde el castillo es real, la Cenocienta odia los zapatitos de cristal y el príncipe es miope y acaba alcanzando a la corredora de maratón.

Para mí no hay nada mejor: Es **MI **cuento de brujas.

FIN


End file.
